Operation: Fundraising
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Mewtwo, Lucario, Mew, Liyu, Roukai, Lily and Charlie were having a school fund-raising by selling chocolate. Unfortunately, Lily, Roukai and Charlie ate all the chocolates and Liyu couldn't sell the last chocolate. Until they've got a plan....


Operation: Fundraising

**F**un

**U**nited

**N**ew ideas

**D**rag

**R**oommates and students

**A **raising

**I**s

**S**ort of working more than fun

**I**nclude

**N**ew pranks

**G**oing the whole school

In the _Coliseum Hormonal _of the Gym, this means the sports lesson. And there we could see Liyu and the other fellow legendary Pokemon, and some '_The Connected World_' students or people were there to hear their Sport teacher, Lady Smith. She has long blonde hair which has been tied up and wearing blue sport shirt, unlike the other wizards or witches style. Alright back to the situation, Lady Smith was talking about the school fundraising. And she wanted us to sell the stuff which they didn't know what they were supposed to sell.

Lady Smith yelled at them with some unknown knowledge, "The whole world is full of dumb and full of unknown mystery! They were all sweat-dropped. Looking at each other, have no idea what she was talking. And she moving on, "And that's why we are buying exercises for the Gym equipments to buy!"

As she was quickly removed the red cape, and it appeared a mountain of... "Selling chocolates!!" And all of them were sighed,"Urggggggggg…………….."

"Man, and I thought last year that selling flats was the stupidest!" Liyu muttered.

"You got that right." Lilly responded.

"Kill me." Charlie said as he was spoken up the roof.

When Lady Smith saw this, and she hit the next yelled, "And you are going to sell the chocolate bars. NOW BE HAPPY!!" They were having no choice, but fake cheering.

Lady Smith kept going on, and this time a bit different, "I know last year was a little disappointed to all of you. So the school had decided. This year inside one of these bars is a golden ticket, good for a Master Poke'ball , a Giant Flat Screen TV and Video Game System!" This time is the real cheering and full of gasps.

Lady Smith said as she threw the boxes to the students as they were trying to fight for them, and Lady Smith kept on saying "Go! Go! Go!"

_**At the School Hall**_

Liyu was holding a box of chocolate bars, and she saw Twister, a teenage boy who was crazy on everything. But this time was different, "Hey! Twister! One bar?" Always Twister said "Give me!!" and with some evil laughs, but he didn't said it and instead a "No."

"But this chocolate bar could have a golden ticket; you could win a Giant Flat Screen TV." Lilly tried to make him buy it. As Twister heard 'Giant Flat Screen TV' these four words, he started to take out his money and buy it, and he took it as he ripped the whole chocolate pack out, Liyu was sweat-dropped. And at the final, there was no golden ticket.

"No ticket for me." Twister said a little disappointing.

"But you could still enjoy that delicious whole chocolate." Liyu explained with a grin.

"…Chocolate makes me sick." Twister said as there were three figures came through and they were Lily, Roukai and Charlie, and they were walked like zombies, then they finally sat down on a long chair beside the wall, Twister pointed at them and said, "Like them." Then he walked away.

Lucario and Mewtwo were walking together while they have finished their selling, they have the fast move and they saw Liyu and walked towards her, to ask her about the selling. Liyu responded, "Fine." And she turned her face to Lily, Roukai and Charlie, who were stomach-ache, Mewtwo and Lucario followed her sight and they were shocked what they have seen. Lucario asked them, "What's going on?"

Their mouths were full of chocolate stinks, and their boxes were empty, and not at all, they looked really sick. Roukai was the first to speak, "We couldn't help it! We've checked every candy bar! No golden ticket!"

"You guys ATE all the chocolate bars!?" Mewtwo, Lucario and Liyu said seriously and with some unbelievable on together.

And Charlie the second to speak, "You gonna do what you gonna do."

"And now you gonna find 60 bucks to paid for chocolate bars that you were suppose to selling." Mewtwo yelled at them, and Lucario asked with furious, "What were you thinking?"

"We were thinking she takes the TV, he takes the Poke'ball and I take the Video Game System." Roukai explained as he pointed at Lily and Charile and himself. "Oppppp………" Still they were going to thrown out. Suddenly, Lady Smith appeared and saw the whole scene, and she yelled at three of them, "Well, you better start thinking about when my Gym equipments arrived on five o'clock. I want my 60 bucks!"

"Ugrrr...Opppp..." And then they ended up fell onto the ground. Mewtwo they were sweat-dropped.

"Humans." Lucario, Mewtwo and Liyu said together.

And they slowly got up, and Liyu turned her face to Mewtwo and said, "Well, I've sold all mine, expect one." She said as she took out the candy bar, when Lily they saw the bar and they were preparing to thrown up.

"You guys should sell these chocolate bars in the first place." Mewtwo said.

"I'll buy it." Roukai rose up his hand, Liyu was glared at him and he kept said, "Let you have the TV if you would feel better." When he was almost reached the bar, Liyu snatched back. "You can't even pay the candies that you had eaten. Plus, I will not sell it to my friends and my family. It's tough, isn't it?"

Liyu sudden stopped a student without looking at him, and asked him, "Excuse me? Would you like to buy this chocolate bar?"

And he answered, "Chocolate makes me sick, like those guys." He said as he pointed at Lilly, Roukai and Charlie. Then, Liyu said to them, including Mewtwo and Lucario, "I will sell this chocolate." And they walked separate, Roukai and Charlie alone there on the long lonely chair. A minute of silence, Roukai finally spoke, "We'll get back those fundraising funds we were suppose to fundraise, fundraising."

"How can we get the 60 bucks by credit?" Lily asked.

"Easy, we'll do it with the old fashion way." Roukai responded as he started smirked

_**After 15 minutes…..**_

"Step right up! Step right up! For the most amazing school fundraising experience ever!" Roukai yelled on the school hall as the students were rushing over to them to have some fun game.

"One way to make a fundraising for your school, it's in a cart of game surprise. Get the toys of inexpensive, or donate prizes to be the prizes. (A/N: #Tips 1: Use inexpensive or used prizes and ask local business to donate.)" Roukai silently spoke to Lily and Charlie about the cart.

One student has stepped right in, he paid and grabbed the ball, prepared to shot, but suddenly his hand was slipped and the ball threw behind him. Then, "Crash!!" a window has smashed, and everybody were started to run.

"But it's not a good idea to hold the cart beside the Potion room!" Charlie yelled as they were started to run until an old man voice stopped them. The professor came out the Potion room angrily and glared both of them, and yelled at them, "You three! That window coasted 45 dollars, and you three owned me!!"

He was furious that he grabbed a ball to release all his anger, and what do you know, it hit a direct hit. Suddenly he turned his anger into cheer, and trying to pick a prize and he took the monkey doll. Roukai just sighed.

"Great! Now we have paid for a new window, we still owned 60 dollars, and

I love that monkey!!" Lily sighed and said with some anger in it.

Then, Charlie spotted a sign said 'Big Basketball Championship Game ', "Hold on." A light bulb appeared above his head, and it switch on, "I've another idea."

_**Meanwhile**_

At the playground, Liyu jumped into the group. And she shouted the whole area, "Hey! Anyone want to buy a chocolate bar?"

And the other fundraisers have showed her the left of the candy bars.

"Can't believe I can't sell this thing." As when she said that, a figure appeared and said with a voice of cool. It was Crystal, one of Liyu's best friends.

"Yo! Right here, I'll take the chocolate!" said Crystal.

"You know I don't sell friends and family." responded Liyu.

"Oh come on, it's your last one." Crystal said as he tried to lead out his money to buy the last candy bar, but Liyu won't take it. And then they saw a Poison Professor was hitting the candy machine really hard, and he asked the students behind him, "Does anyone knows where can buy a chocolate bar?"

As he said it, other fundraisers started to rush up at him. That made him couldn't breath. Liyu couldn't get in, but she has spotted the sign same as Charlie.

_**At the Basketball Championship Game**_

"A half court shot contest! We'll take one dollar for a take chance to shot for half court for half time. If they make it, which they won't, would win a brand new skateboard." said Charlie as he showed the brand new skateboard to Roukai and Lily. There was a cheerful musical around, but suddenly it has stopped.

"Hey! That's my new skateboard!" said Roukai with confused.

"I know!" said Charlie.

The game started, and so the whistle blew to play. Liyu was at the audience seat to sell her last chocolate bar, and when she was pretended that she has sold all the candy bars expect one, she yelled, "Get your chocolate bar. Right here! Chocolate!" A boy showed up and said to her, "Hey! I'll take one."

Liyu has threw it to the boy, but it has directly hit the boy's right eye, and the boy started to screamed that means really hurt to him. And he ran away, just when an old woman showed up, "Oh! I'll take one. I'm old, I need a chocolate!"

Liyu ignored that old woman said, instead she knew who she was, and she took off her wig, and it was Crystal, again! She shouted at her, "I DO NOT SELL TO FRIENDS!!" then she walked away. Crystal sighed and she shouted back at Liyu, "Oh, JUST SELL THAT CHOCOLATE!!" And she as ended up like that professor this afternoon, buried inside the fundraisers wave.

_**Back to Charlie group…**_

End the half-court game, and then it's time for someone to win that skateboard! As the boy gave the money to Charlie, and grabbed a basketball to settle. But Roukai couldn't help but rushed to that boy, still worried about his bike.

"Oh wait! You need to take a blind blow. And you need to spin around (x 2), and spin again." said Roukai with nervous, and Charlie thought that was too over worried.

"I feel kinda funny." That boy said with a little dizzy.

"Good. It's the contest rule." explained Roukai, and he walked shakily to Charlie and Lily.

Charlie whispered to Roukai, "Chill, no one can make this shot. ALRIGHT, GO AHEAD COCONUT HEAD!! SHOT!!"

The boy was steady and he shot, and it shot, and what do we know, a direct hit!! Charlie was gazed at that shot and Roukai has faint, and Lily just watched the boy riding her big brother's new skateboard, _was_ Roukai's brand new bike. And then Lady Smith appeared! "Yey! Where's my money?" she finished her clapping and turned her direction to Charlie the gang. Charlie just took that one dollar to Lady Smith and she smashed into pieces, Lily could saw that wasn't good…

"RUN!!" Charlie yelled as everyone splited up.

--

_**Walking the School Hall…**_

Charlie, Roukai, Lily and Liyu were walking along down the hall, Charlie was worried about his doom, Roukai was couldn't stop thinking about the lost of his skateboard, and Liyu was thinking of her candy bar which couldn't sell it.

"We're done!" Charlie said with hopeless.

"I convince this candy bar is cursed!" and Liyu glared at the candy bar in her hands. And Crystal appeared again, she groaned, "Just sell it to me. I want to buy a chocolate bar! Oh, why did I say that?"

Again, buried by the wave of fundraisers.

"We'll get those money in a day." Lily admitted. And sudden, Crystal has escaped the fundraisers wave and shouted, "CAR SMASH!! Yeah, a hold of Car Smash. You can get an old junky car, and you charged to get the buck, you can smash the car with your harmer. We did it in college, we raised over 300 dollars."

"Awesome!" Charlie, Roukai and Lily said in unison.

"Oh! In fact, I can call my old friend, Shark, to send us a junky car." Add another good advice Crystal.

"If you trying to raise money don't worry anything, don't do window washing or fashion show, if it's a "Fun" raiser, people will pay to play." Roukai thought as he wrote down in his guide.

--

_**Outside the Car Park**_

People outside were playing and smashing the car, and they looked like sooo inside the game.

Even the school most bullies of bullies were also came out to join in, "So awesome, here's 50 bucks." They were inside the criminal game.

"We did it! We raise 150 dollars, oh baby!" Charlie said as he rubbed the money as towel.

"…There was one problem, that's the wrong car." Crystal appeared by their side and whispered.

As Crystal said that and they were staring the 'wrong' car.

"That's the car you were suppose to smash." said Crystal that she pointed the car on the other side,

"Then, whose car is this?" Roukai asked curiously.

"MY CAR!!" Then, a scream from behind, and it was Genius, the vice Principal. Everyone flee, and he glared at Charlie, Roukai and Lily and took their money.

"Give me that! You still owned me 105 dollars to recovered my car windows!" said the vice principal. The science teacher appeared too.

"And you're still owned me windows 45 dollars!" said the science teacher. And so did Lady Smith appear too.

"And the chocolate bars you had eaten 60 dollars!" added Lady Smith.

"We want that money by today!!" The vice principal, the science teacher and Lady Smith all said in unison, and they were splited up and left Roukai, Charlie and Lily alone.

"How do we raise 270 in last two hours?" asked Roukai.

Just then Lily has caught up an idea, "I've got a plan. And it also crazy, but it also just might work." said Lily with confidence.

_**Inside the school**_

Selling wrapping paper.

Principal: Selling wrapping paper?! I'll like to buy some. How much for an old?

Ned: 275 dollars. (Ca-chin)

Handed back the wrapping paper with a smile.

Ned: So close.

_**Meanwhile**_

Liyu: Buy the last chocolate bar! Please! It got nuts! It's, you could have win the TV prize. Please take it to have a golden ticket!!

Lucario: Urg! Just sell me the chocolate bar!

Liyu: No! I don't sell to friends!

Lucario: Well, a real friends will sell to friends. If that friend wanna to buy the chocolate bar from friend!

Liyu: I told you two, NO!!

Mewtwo & Lucario: And I guess we're not friends anymore!

Liyu: I guess we're not friends!!

Lucario: Good! I like to buy one chocolate bar, please.

Liyu: THANK YOU!! AND MAYBE SOMEDAY WE COULD BE FRIENDS AGAIN!!

Mewtwo & Lucario: FINE!!

And Lucario handed the chocolate bar to Mewtwo, and he threw the candy bar and hit the lucky boy who had won the brand new bike.

Liyu: What are you doing?

Mewtwo: I hate chocolate.

Lucario: But I do.

Lucky: Chocolate just fall from the sky. And has a golden ticket in it. I won the flat screen TV and Videogame System.

Mewtwo: O.K. That was dumb.

Liyu and Lucario: Oh yeah.

_**Back to Charlie, Roukai and Lily**_

They were carried the wrapping papers that couldn't sold any of them, and when they walked down the hall, and hit the vice principal, the science teacher and Lady Smith.

"You're the worst fundraisers ever!!" The vice principal, the science teacher and Lady Smith said in unison.

"We tried everything! Do you have no idea how hard raise money?" Charlie said.

"We're students, not sells-people. We're supposed to eat chocolate, not sell it!" said Roukai.

"You know, they're right. Raising money is tough. I remembered I used to have fundraising all time, even I wasn't selling stuff." said the science teacher.

"I lost the money I raised. I had to pay back in my piggybank." said the vice principal.

"Or maybe we were too tough on you. But the school needs that money!" said Lady Smith.

"I wish we could help. But how?" asked the vice principal:

"There is one thing that the student would pay the money for, and enough to pay the equipments, repair the window or fix your car too. And you guys are perfect for the job." Charlie said.

"What do you want us to do?" said the vice principal, the science teacher and Lady Smith in unison.

They were ended up on Roukai and Charlie's designed game, and that was the students throwing the water spouse sponge at the vice principal, The science teacher and Lady Smith, which they the top three ' The most hatred people in _Coliseum Hormonal_'. Roukai, Charlie and Lily have both finally paid back all the moneys that they had owned.

"Remember, don't get bored and make fund-raising fun-raising." Everybody said in unison.


End file.
